Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates generally to data conversion circuits and more particularly to a sigma-delta (ΣΔ) analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
Background of the Disclosure
ADCs are used to convert an analog signal to one or more digital values representative of the analog signal. It can be desirable to have a way to verify proper operation of a sigma-delta ADC. For example, an ability to check or monitor a system including a sigma-delta ADC for faults such as opens, shorts, and other system faults can be beneficial. This can be especially desirable for critical applications, for example, automotive applications, such as powertrain applications.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.